RWBY - Rose Fall Volume 1 (Version II)
by AgentofAlcor
Summary: What would happen if Ruby was raised by Cinder? How would things turn out? A RWBY AU. (Please note that this information is subject to change.)(This version has been reviewed and revised by myself, KunoichiQueen, and CatPrincess)
1. Prologue

Prologue

MISTRAL - 14 YEARS AGO

"Damn it! It would seem that I was a bit careless." Summer Rose cursed as she stumbled down an alleyway while blood slowly began to drip from the wound in her side

"Fuck, this hurts." Summer groaned as she fell against a wall before clenching her side

"Gah…Well, at less you're safe." Summer whispered to the infant girl nestled under her arm

"Uh…Don't worry. Once Raven finds us, we can go home and we can spend the next couple of years to help you grow." Summer assured as she struggled to stay conscious

"For now…I need to rest…" Summer muttered before falling unconscious

"Dang it, I need to hurry back or else Miss Gideon will be mad at me…What the?" A raven-haired teenage girl gasped as she ran past the alleyway and noticed Summer lying against the wall

"Miss…Are you alright?" The girl called out getting no response

"Miss…Hello?" The girl called out again as she took a step towards Summer

"Miss…" Was all the girl could say before she was interrupted by the cries of a baby

"A baby?" The girl questioned as she got to Summer's side to find the infant girl nestled under her arm

"Uh…Miss, are…are you alive?" The girl asked as she noticed the pool of blood next to the woman, getting no response and only hearing the baby's crying

"She's dead…and if I don't do something soon…you will be too." The girl muttered after taking the baby into her arm

"I'll take you to Miss Gideon, she's be able to take care of you." The girl thought before tucking the baby under her jacket and running off

"Summer!" Raven Branwen called out as she jumped down and landed next to the fallen Huntress

"Summer, you still with us?" Raven inquired as she placed two of her fingers behind her neck before getting a faint beat

"It weak but your pulse is there, that's good." Raven breath as she let out a sigh of relief

"We need to get you to a more secure location, so I can treat your injuries. Hold still." Raven said as she pulled Summer over her shoulder before running up the wall and out of the alleyway

"…R…R…Ruby…" Summer mutter incoherently

MISTRAL - PLEASURE PARK ORPHANAGE

"Miss Gideon! Are you here?!" The raven-haired girl call out as she burst through the door of the orphanage

"Child, you're return. Where have you been and why are you shouting?" The Orphanage Lady, Miss Cathy Gideon questioned as entered from one of the many hallways

"Miss Gideon, I know its pass curfew but I really need your help." The girl replied

"You need my help again, child. What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" Miss Gideon sighed

"I didn't get into trouble, not this time. It just, she's actually the one who needs help." The girl revealed as she pulled the baby out from her jacket

"A baby? What did you do, child?!" Miss Gideon gasped as quickly snatched the baby away from the girl

"I didn't do anything, I just found her…Her mother, she dead. What was I suppose to do, just leave her put there in the cold?" The girl countered

"The mother was dead? Are you sure, child?" Miss Gideon questioned with a concerned look

"Yes, she didn't respond when I tried to talk to her and there was a pool of blood next to her. So I just did what I felt was right. If you want to punish me then go ahead. But just know this, I don't regret what I did." The girl explained

"I'm not going to punish you, not this time. Just go get changed and help me prepare dinner. The other children will awake from their nap soon and I can assure you, they will be hungry." Miss Gideon assured

"Yeah, okay." The girl agreed

"Oh, one other thing." Miss Gideon stopped

"Huh?" The girl asked

"You did good, Cinder." Miss Gideon congratulated

"Thanks." The girl, Cinder Fall acknowledged

MISTRAL – HAVEN ACADEMY INFIRMARY

"…Ruby…Gah…" Summer cried out as she suddenly jerked away before clenching her side in pain

"Summer, calm down or you'll open up your wounds." Raven said as she gently pushed her down and back onto the bed

"Raven, where are we?" Summer inquired as she slowly began to look around

"Haven Academy, there wasn't enough time to get you back to Vale. You were injured pretty badly, so I had to make do with this Kingdom's combat school." Raven explained

"I see. So, how Ruby?" Summer asked

"Who?" Raven questioned

"Ruby, my newborn daughter. Weren't we together when you found me?" Summer clarified

"No, you were alone when I found you. There was no one with you." Raven answered

"No, my baby…Gah…I have to…Uh…I have to go find her…" Summer declared as she tried to get up, struggling pass the pain

"Hold it, Summer! You in no condition to go looking for anyone, let along walk. Stay here and rest, I'll go look for her." Raven assured as she pushed her back onto the bed once again

"I appreciated it, Raven." Summer thanked

"Think nothing of it, it'd be a shame if didn't get to meet my newborn niece. Besides I kind of promised our husband that I would keep you safe and technically your daughter counts as a piece of you, so Xiao Long would kill me if I didn't get her back. Anyways, stay here and rest. I'll be back as soon as I find her." Raven promised before dashing out of the room

"Hahaha. You've got yourself a good ex-wife, Taiyang." Summer muttered before closing her eyes and falling asleep

MISTRAL - PLEASURE PARK ORPHANAGE

"She's seems in good health, thanks to you." Miss Gideon said to Cinder after giving the infant Ruby Rose a full medical check-up

"Thank goodness. So what happens to her now?" Cinder inquired

"Well, she's too young to be put up for adoption. So, what do you think we should do with her?" Miss Gideon replied

"You're asking me?" Cinder questioned

"Indeed. You found her and had the heart to bring her to me when you thought that she wouldn't make it alone. So, I think it would be best if you decided her fate." Miss Gideon explained

"If that's the case then, I'll take care of her." Cinder stated

"You, Cinder?" Miss Gideon asked

"Yeah, me. If she's not old enough to be adopted by someone else then I'll watch over her until she is, it's the least I can do." Cinder answered

"Haha, it would turn out that finding this child has done better for you than any of my various punishments. Very well then, I hereby name you her temporary guardian until she's old enough to make her own choice on the matter." Miss Gideon allowed

"I appreciated you trusting me, Miss Gideon." Cinder thanked

"Don't thank me just yet, Cinder. Think of this as a test, I want to know if I can really put my trust in you. If you can prove to me that you can properly take care of this child then I will officially name you her guardian." Miss Gideon corrected

"If that how it has to be then alright. I'll prove that you can trust me." Cinder promised

"I hope so, Cinder. I hope so." Miss Gideon agreed


	2. Chapter 1 - Akazukin Rose

Chapter 01 – Akazukin Rose

 _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust"._

 _Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

 _But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone...darkness will return._

Roman Torchwick and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind Roman, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop, From Dust Till Dawn.

 _So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed...there will be no victory in strength._

Roman and his henchmen enter the shop, there is a young girl wearing a red cloak in the corner of the shop reading a weapons magazine.

 _But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul._

The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display while Roman approaches the elderly shopkeeper.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Roman asked as he flicked his cigar before one of the henchmen points his gun at the shopkeeper.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" The shopkeeper said as he quickly raised his hands

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money. Grab the Dust." Roman ordered

A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls.

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut." One of the henchmen instructed as he placing another case on the display case, which the shopkeeper proceeds to fill

As another henchman goes for another tube, when he hears faint music coming from the girl's direction and unsheathes his sword.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." The henchman said as he pointed his sword at her back, getting no response

"Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" The henchman repeats as he walks towards the girl and turns her around; dropping the hood to reveal a surprised Akazukin Rose wearing headphones before motioning for her to lower them

"Yes?" Akazukin asked as she pulls of her headphones

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The henchman replied

"Are you...robbing me?" Akazukin inquired

"Yes!" The henchmen answered

"I see..." Akazukin acknowledged as her eyes suddenly flickered red

Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when he hears commotion and the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle Akazukin.

"Freeze!" The second henchman declared as he raised his gun at her

Using her Semblance, Akazukin swiftly kicks the second henchman through the window. The other men look outside as Akazukin gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Roman scowls, but Akazukin smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

"Okayyy...Get her!" Roman ordered

Running out of the shop, the henchmen all ran at Akazukin, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him down to Roman's feet.

You were worth every cent. Truly, you were. Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman said as he dropped his cigar and crushed it with his cane before raising it again and opening the bottom, revealing a rifle with a cross grid

Roman unleashes a red blast at Akazukin, whose eyes suddenly flashed red again before quickly spun Crescent Rose in her hand and slicing the blast half. When she pulled back and straightened up, she finds that Roman isn't there and was now climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

"You okay if I go after him?" Akazukin asked the shopkeeper

"Uh huh." The shopkeeper replied before Akazukin sets off

Using her rifle's recoil, Akazukin quickly makes it to the roof and lands right behind Roman.

"Hey!" Akazukin called out

"Persistent..." Roman groaned as he stopped at the edge of the building

As Akazukin readies to fight him, she is swiftly interrupted by a getaway Bullhead rises up and allowing Roman inside.

"End of the line, Red." Roman declared as he throws out a red Dust crystal to Akazukin's feet and fires at her, resulting in a large explosion

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho...Huh?" Roman laughed before noticing something on the roof

A woman in a purple cape was standing in front of Akazukin, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Akazukin looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he gets to the cockpit, where a woman in red and girl in black are struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress!" Roman said

Getting up, the woman headed toward the back while Roman helped the girl with the controls.

Aiming another blast above the craft, Glynda creates a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.

"The hell...?" Roman questioned

With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts raining down onto the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman and the girl's heads.

The woman reaches the back and her body lights up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glow hot with the enemy's raised hand. Quickly dodging the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, Glynda magically gathered the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Akazukin, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Akazukin and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away.

"You're a Huntress! Cool!" Akazukin stated as her eyes reverted to normal

INTERROGATION ROOM

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda explained as she paces around the table Akazukin is seated at

"They started it!" Akazukin countered as her eyes flashed red

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...With a pat on the back...And a slap on the wrist. But...there is someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda lectured as she demonstrated with her wand, which Akazukin barely avoids before moves out of the way so a surprised Akazukin can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

"Akazukin Rose...You...have dark eyes." David Ozpin stated as he closely examined her face

"Uh, um..." Akazukin muttered as her eyes reverted to normal

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin inquired as he gestured to a tablet that Glynda was holding, which showed Akazukin's fighting from earlier

"Signal Academy." Akazukin replied

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin questioned

"Well, one teacher in particular." Akazukin corrected

"I see..." Ozpin acknowledged as he placed the plate of cookies on the table in front of Akazukin

Picking one up, Akazukin quickly eyed it before eating it in a single bite and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." Ozpin assured

"Oh! That's my uncle!" Akazukin mumbles through her full mouth before swallowing

"Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I'm a natural born fighter however, I'm rather reckless until he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Akazukin explained before make some karate-style poses and noises

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin asked as he sat down across from her

"Well...I want to be a Huntress." Akazukin stated

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin questioned

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more exciting and cool! You know what I mean, right?" Akazukin explained as she began talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing, while a wide and crazy smile grew on her face

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin inquired

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Akazukin answered

"Hello." Ozpin greeted with a smile

"Nice to meet you." Akazukin returned

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked

"Of course, more than anything." Akazukin admitted

"Well, okay." Ozpin said after exchanging glances with Glynda

SOME TIME LATER

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang Xiao Long squealed as she tackles her sister in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her.

"Please stop." Akazukin begged as she gasped for air

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang stated releasing her sister

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Akazukin said modestly

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang assured

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Akazukin countered

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked

"Of course I'm excited...I just...I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to look down on me or anything." Akazukin sighed

"Well…you are younger than most of the student that are enrolled, so…" Yang added as she pulled her sister a one-armed hug

Suddenly, the girls' attention was drawn to the Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing a mug-shot of Roman.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Now back to you, Lisa." Cyril Ian directed as the mug-shot changed to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three slash marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." Lisa reported before the news feed is cut off before it was replaced by a hologram of Glynda, which said, "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Yang inquired

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda introduced

"Oh." Yang realized

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda explained before her hologram disappeared

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!" Akazukin said as she and other students began looking through the glass walls at the town below

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang stated before the two of them hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby before running to the back of the ship

"Well...I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang shrugged before rolling her eyes

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Akazukin assured

"I wonder who we're gonna meet!" Akazukin thought out loud

"Ugh, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Yang replied

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Akazukin pointed out

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang repeated

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Akazukin begged

ELSEWHERE

The getaway Bullhead lands in a secluded and inconspicuous warehouse, allowing those aboard to disembark.

"Man, that was more trouble than it needed to be." Roman breathed as he lit a cigar before taking a puff from it

"Regardless, were you able to get what we needed?" The woman inquired

"I managed to get most of it before Red interrupted but not much." Roman reported

"I disappointed in you, Roman. You were unable to get anything useful from your little endeavor and you couldn't even defeat a simple little girl." The woman said

"Oh I'm sorry, Cinder! Unfortunately for me, the guys I hired were not worth the money I paid!" Roman countered

"I don't need your excuses, I need results. Got that, Roman?" Cinder threatened

"Yeah, whatever." Roman groaned

"Mom, about that girl from before…She looked a lot like me. I wouldn't happen to be related to her, would I?" The girl suddenly asked

"Don't be silly, dear. You have no siblings, it was probably just a coincidence. Besides you're the only child I will ever need, Crimson." Cinder assured

"If you say so, mom." The girl, Crimson Fall replied as she brushed back the red highlights in her black hair

"That reminds me for whatever reason, how old is she?" Roman inquired

"I'm fifteen years old, Mr. Torchwick." Crimson stated

"Fifteen? That would mean when you had her, you were a little over her age." Roman pointed out with puzzled look

"I don't know, around seventeen or eighteen." Cinder said with a straight face

"You're joking, right?" Roman asked

"Of course, I am. She's adopted." Cinder assured quietly

"You do know your jokes aren't funny, right." Roman pointed out

"I don't employ you to laugh at my joke, I employ you to get what we need." Cinder stated

"Yeah, I know." Roman groaned

"Good, I expect you to have everything before we return." Cinder said

"Wait, you're leaving?" Roman questioned

"Yes, I need to go check on our progress in the other kingdom as well as retrieve others. Don't expect us to be back for a while, so do take this opportunity to make up for lost time." Cinder explained as she and Crimson entered the Bullhead before departing

"God damn it…Whatever." Roman breathed


	3. Chapter 2 - The Shining Beacon

Chapter 02 – The Shining Beacon

BEACON ACADEMY - AERO-PORT

As soon the airship lands, Jaune Arc emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can and hunchs over it as he loses his lunch.

Walking out of the ship, Akazukin and Yang, alongside several other students, proceeded towards the front of the school.

"Wow..." Akazukin and Yang gasped as they take in the entirety of Beacon Academy

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang stated

"Oh My Oum, Sis! Look at the blade on that girl's fire sword! And look at that kid's war hammer!…Ow! Ooww! Ooww! Sis, Let Go!" Akazukin cried out as she became wide-eye and tried to get closer, only to have Yang pulls her by the hood and back into reality

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang said

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Akazukin retorted

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang inquired

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Akazukin assured as she transformed her weapon into its scythe form

"Akazukin, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang suggested as she playfully pushing her sister's hood down

"But...why would I need friends if I have you?" Akazukin asked as she took off her hood

"Well...Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye." Yang replied as a group of other students quickly surrounded Yang before they all dash down the road in a flash

"Wait, where are you going?! Yang?! Yang?! Dang it! Gah..." Akazukin called out as she turned to walk away in frustration only to collide with a luggage cart, sending the cases stacked on it flying

"What are you doing?!" Weiss Schnee questioned as she stood over Akazukin

"Sorry but it's your fault for leaving your things in the middle of the courtyard!" Akazukin sarcastic apologized as she got up on her hands

"My fault?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Weiss inquired

"No but please, do tell." Akazukin retorted as she picked up one of the cases

"Give me that! This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" Weiss stated as she snatched the luggage from Akazukin and opening it to reveal its contents

"Dust?" Akazukin continued

"What are you, brain-dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" Weiss explained as she held out a vial of red Dust before shutting the case

"I...I know..." Akazukin replied as she started coughing from the Dust pouring into her face

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?!" Weiss asked

Akazukin, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and looks over at the scene.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss pointed out

"Hey, it's not my fault! You're the one throwing Dust in my face!" Akazukin countered

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss questioned

"Actually, I'm…" Was all Akazukin could say before she was interrupted by Weiss, who said, "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so...watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I'm trying to talk, princess! Now would back off and let me speak!" Akazukin stated as her eyes suddenly flashed red

"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Blake corrected as she approached with the Dust bottle

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss breathed as she smiled smugly

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake added

"Wha…How dare you…The nerve of...Ugh!" Weiss said incoherently as she took back the Dust bottle before walking off in a huff as her helpers gathered her luggage and follow closely behind

"Well, she was interesting! I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day...So, what's..." Akazukin called out with a sigh as her eyes reverted to normal before turning to see Blake walking off as well before dropped to the ground and with her arms rested on her knees

"Welcome to Beacon..." Akazukin groans as she remains this way until a shadow comes over her

"Hey...I'm Jaune." Jaune Arc said as he held out his hand

"Akazukin. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Akazukin returned as she took his hand before being pulled to her feet

ELSEWHERE

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune assured

"Hey, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Akazukin apologized with a chuckle

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune questioned

"Hey, that explosion wasn't my fault! She was throwing Dust in my face!" Akazukin countered

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune reintroduced

"Really?" Akazukin inquired skeptically

"They will! Well, I...I hope they will. My mom always says that...Never mind." Jaune mumbled

"So...I got this thing!" Akazukin said as she broke the awkward silence before pulling out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Akazukin added

"A wha...?" Jaune replied

It's also a gun." Akazukin simplified before cocking it with a smile

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune commented

"So what've you got?" Akazukin inquired

"Oh! I, uh...I got this sword!" Jaune said as he unsheathed his Crocea Mors

"Cool!" Akazukin said

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune added as he grabbed his scabbard then raised his arm and expands the metal into his defense

"So, what do they do?" Akazukin asked as she touched the shield

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just...put it away..." Jaune replied as he fumbled with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again then putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good before placing it on his belt

"But...wouldn't it weigh the same?" Akazukin pointed out

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune agreed dejectedly

"Well, I'm kind of a slut when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Akazukin admitted with a giggle

"Wait, you made that?!" Jaune questioned

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Akazukin replied

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune answered

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Akazukin assured

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune silently agreed before sheathing his sword

"So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Akazukin asked

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune replied

"Hmm. Hey, where are we going?" Akazukin inquired as she began to look around

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you. Y...You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh...Is that a no?" Jaune wondered

"That's a no." Akazukin laughed

MISTRAL – AIRSPACE

"Finally, we've arrived in Mistral. So dear, how does it feel to be back home after such a long time away?" Cinder asked as she continued to pilot the Bullhead

"I'm not sure. I guess…nostalgic…would be a good word." Crimson replied as she looked down at the city from the window of the airship

"That nice, dear. As much as I know you want to go see everything new about our home, we have to meet with some people first. It will only take a couple of hours but afterwards we'll have plenty of time to see how much everything has changed since we've been gone. Alright?" Cinder explained

"Alright, mom." Crimson agreed as she continued to look down at the city

BEACON ACADEMY – AUDITORIUM

"Akazukin! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called out before waving to Akazukin as she walked in

"Oh! Hey, I...I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" Akazukin said to Jaune before leaving

"Hey, wait! Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Jaune sighed

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang inquired once Akazukin had joined her

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Akazukin replied as her eyes suddenly flashed red

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Akazukin clarified

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang questioned with a broad smile

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then we exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really frustrated and I just wanted punch her in the face!" Was all Akazukin before she was interrupted by Weiss, who appeared right next to her and said, "You!"

"Dear Oum, it's her!" Akazukin cried out as her eyes reverted to normal as she quickly turned in place

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss scolded

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang realized

"How many times do I have to tell you? That wasn't my fault! What's this?" Akazukin asked as Weiss held up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss quickly explained as her voice got faster and higher pitched with each word

"What...?" Akazukin muttered

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss inquired

"Not really?" Akazukin replied

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss stated before handing the pamphlet to Akazukin

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested

"Yeah! Great idea, sis! Hello, Weiss! I'm Akazukin! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping together!" Akazukin sarcastically introduced as she put the pamphlet away held out her hand as she clears her throat

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss returned with an equal amount of sarcasm as she gestured towards Jaune, who quickly picked up on the mention

"Wow, really?!" Akazukin asked with a surprised

"No." Weiss replied with a deadpan glare

The girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone with Glynda stood beside him.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin spoke as the students whisper among themselves

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda announced as Ozpin slowly left the stage

"He seemed kind of...off." Yang asked

"It's almost like he wasn't even there, like something was on his mind and was bothering him." Akazukin added as her eyes suddenly flashed red

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune stated as he approached Weiss' side, before she placed her hand to her face in exasperation

BEACON ACADEMY - BALLROOM

All of the students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Akazukin, in her pajamas, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang pointed out

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Akazukin assured without looking up

"I know I do!" Yang purred as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys before Jaune, dressed in feetie pajamas, walked in front of them and waved to her

"What's that?" Yang asked as she returned her attention to Akazukin

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Akazukin replied

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang squealed before she was knocked back by a pillow that was launched at her face

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Akazukin stated

"What about Jaune? He's...nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang congratulated

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..." Akazukin groaned before turning onto her back

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy! Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Yang assured before she was hit with another pillow

The two sisters notice a candle being lighted nearby and Blake is seen leaning against a wall, face deep into her book.

"That girl..." Akazukin muttered

"You know her?" Yang inquired

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Akazukin explained

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang declared as she grabbed Akazukin by the arm and lifts her up

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Akazukin questioned

Looking up from her book, Blake saw Akazukin unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go.

"Hellooooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang sang

"Aren't you...that girl that exploded?" Blake asked

"That wasn't my fault, so no! My name's Akazukin!" Akazukin corrected with an unamused frown

"Okay." Blake said as she looked back down at her book

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Akazukin

"I don't know…Nothing?" Akazukin whispered back

"So...What's your name?" Yang inquired

"Blake." Blake sighed

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Akazukin's older sister! I like your bow!" Yang introduced

"Thanks!" Blake thanked with an obvious hint of irritation in her voice

"It goes great with your...pajamas!" Yang added

"Right..." Blake agreed

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked as Akazukin looked to her with a questioned look

"Yes…it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!" Blake hinted as Akazukin and Yang continue to stand before her

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang assured as she turned to leave

"What's it about?" Akazukin inquired as her eyes suddenly flashed red

"Huh?" Blake replied surprised

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Akazukin asked

Well...it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake answered

"Oh, yeah...That's real lovely!" Yang said sarcastically

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters...They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Akazukin explained

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked as she laughed a little

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books...Someone who fought for what they believed in, and slayed monsters!" Akazukin continued

"That's...very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake assured as her smile quickly turned into a frown

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Akazukin stated

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister! Yang squealed as she hugged Akazukin into the air

"Cut it out!" Akazukin declared as her eyes reverted to normal as she tried to kick herself free before the forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars

"Well, Akazukin, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha..." Was all Blake could say before she was interrupted by Weiss, who stormed over and asked, "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"Oh, not you again!" Both Weiss and Yang yelled after seeing the other

"Hey guys, she kind of has a point! People are trying to sleep!" Akazukin pointed out

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss questioned

"No, I'm just agreeing with the fact that people are trying to sleep!" Akazukin assured

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?" Yang asked

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss stated

Rolling her eyes at the fight, Blake simply closed her book, grabbed her candle, and blows it out, enveloping the room in darkness.

MISTRAL – THAT NIGHT

"It's great to see the place hasn't changed since we've been gone. Wouldn't you agree, dear?" Cinder pointed out as she and Crimson stood before Pleasure Park Orphanage

"Yeah, mom. I have to admit, it feels…good to be home." Crimson admitted

"That's nice, dear. Why don't we go inside and see if anyone we know is still here?" Cinder suggested

"Okay." Crimson agreed before they proceeded inside

MISTRAL - PLEASURE PARK ORPHANAGE

"Hello, how may I help you?" Miss Gideon asked without looking up from the front desk

"Greetings. It's good to see you again after quite some time, Cathy." Cinder replied

"Huh? Uh! Cinder. Crimson. You're back." Miss Gideon gasped as she looked up to find that two of her favorite girls had returned

"It nice to see you, ma'am." Crimson said politely

"Harime, Get In Here!" Miss Gideon called out

"PRRTTT! PRRRTTtt? (Damn it, Gideon! What do you want this…time?)" The girl, Harime harmonized with a whistle before it fell from her mouth at the sight of Crimson

"Hi, Rui." Crimson greeted

"PRRRTTTT! (CRIMSON!)" The girl, Rui Harime harmonized before seemingly teleporting right up to Crimson and wrapping her in a full body hug

"Well now, that's different." Cinder pointed out

"Tell me about it. That one of her new trick, she developed it while you were gone." Miss Gideon explained

"I see." Cinder acknowledged

"Anyways, it's good to have you girls back." Miss Gideon assured

"It's good to be back, Cathy." Cinder agreed


	4. Chapter 3 - The First Step

Chapter 03 - The First Step

BEACON ACADEMY – THE NEXT MORNING

"Wake up, lazy bud!" Nora Valkyrie announced as Lie Ren gets up with a groan

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Nora sang as she continued to hound Ren

BEACON ACADEMY – RESTROOM

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm...well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" Nora continued as Ren sighed again before he began to brush his teeth

BEACON ACADEMY – BALLROOM

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not together-together...Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" Nora chattered on as Ren tightened the strings on his sleeping bag.

BEACON ACADEMY – CAFETERIA

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together! Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school." Nora droned on before slurping up the pancake that was in her mouth

BEACON ACADEMY – LOCKER ROOM

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" Nora gasped in excitement while Ren loaded his StormFlowers

"Nora?" Ren said as he finally replied

"Yes, Ren?" Nora asked

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren assured as he sheathed his weapons into his sleeves

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" Nora declared after thinking about it for a moment

"Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said as he shut his locker

"Not together-together..." Nora giggled as she and Ren headed out, passing Akazukin and Yang as they are busy readying themselves

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Akazukin thought

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang pointed out

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting-to-know-you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Akazukin assured before stroking Crescent Rose as she sighed with pleasure

"Well, remember, Akazukin, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang explained

"You sound like Dad! Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Akazukin sighed in frustration as she shoved her weapon back into her locker

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked

"I don't know, I'll just be on your team or something." Akazukin answered

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang suggested as she brought her hair around her shoulder and began stroking it

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Akazukin interrogated as her eyes suddenly flashed red

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought...I don't know, maybe it would help you...break out of your shell!" Yang replied

"What?! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely…" Akazukin started

Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune finished as he suddenly walking in between the sisters, holding a map and looking lost before passing Weiss and Pyrrha Nikos as they readied themselves at their lockers.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss inquired

"Hmm...I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha assured

"Well...I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss suggested

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha pointed out

"Great!" Weiss agreed as she adopts a scheming pose and manic smile in her head

"This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!" Weiss thought

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said as he came between them and interrupted Weiss' evil train of thought

"You again?" Weiss groaned irritated

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha replied as she hurriedly allowed herself to be seen

"Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." Jaune reminded as he pushed Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss breathed

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune asked

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so…" Pyrrha pointed out as she got Jaune's attention

"You don't say. Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Jaune assured as he advanced on his new target

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss inquired as she separated the two

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Jaune answered

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss replied

"Hello again!" Pyrrha greeted

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss stated

"Never heard of it." Jaune said

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Weiss added scoffing

"The what?" Jaune asked

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss declared waving her arms rapidly in anger

"That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune gasped

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha pointed out

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss questioned

"I guess not...Sorry..." Jaune admitted hanging his head

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha stated

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune said modestly, immediately brightening back up

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss assured

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune asked

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss requested before Jaune was sent flying by Pyrrha's weapon, Milo

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called out

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda announced though the intercom system

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said as she retook her spear before she and Weiss made their way out

"Likewise..." Jaune agreed slumping against the locker

"Having some trouble there, Lady-Killer?" Yang inquired as she and Akazukin approach him

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune questioned as she took Akazukin's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start." Yang assured

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Akazukin said as she leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.

BEACON CLIFF

The scene opens to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." Glynda assured

"Huh? Oh, this is going to be troublesome." Akazukin groaned

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin stated while Akazukin continued to groan

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin announced

"That going to be a problem!" Akazukin thought

"See? I told you!" Nora whispered to Ren

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die." Ozpin warned as Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin inquired

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune called out raising his hand

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin instructed

Everyone strikes a pose on their launchpads. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Akazukin readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha…what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked as he failed to notice the launchpad under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing her into the air and over the forest, as the launchpads continued to activate down the line

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered

"Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune questioned as he failed to notice more students being thrown

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin assured

"Uh huh...Yeah." Jaune muttered confusingly as he still failed to notice as an excited Nora and Ren are launched

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woohoooooooo!" before Akazukin joins her not a second later.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY..." Was all Jaune could say before he was abruptly thrown into the air by his launchpad

MISTRAL - PLEASURE PARK ORPHANAGE

"That was a wonderful meal. It good to be able to taste your great cooking once again, Cathy." Cinder commented as she placed her utensils down onto an empty plate

"Agreed." Crimson added as she struggled to eat her food as Rui had wrapped herself around one of her arms and was rubbing her cheek against it

"Oh, that nice of you girls to say. It isn't anything special; it keeps all the kids feed and that's all that matters." Miss Gideon said modestly

"PRT! PRRRTTTT! (Lies! You Only Made This Dish Because Cinder And Crimson Came Back!)" Rui harmonized as she lifted her head away from Crimson's arm

"Well now, that an interesting declaration? Is that true, did you make this just for us? Huh, Cathy?" Cinder asked with a cocky half-smile

"…Harime isn't wrong; I don't usually make this dish every day. However, I felt it would be welcomed change and I made sure there was enough for everyone." Miss Gideon assured with a hint of irritation in her eye, which was directed at Rui

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to make such an exception on our behalf. We are merely just your guests after all." Cinder breathed

"Huh, it's good to see that you still care for the children even after your departure several years ago, Miss Fall. Anyways, while we're on the subject, what have you been up to since the two of you left my adoption house?" Miss Gideon inquired

"Mom?" Crimson muttered as she looked to Cinder

"Don't worry, dear. I'll handle this one." Cinder whispered

"Well then, Cathy. If you must know, we've been all around Remnant assisting with the Faunas Civil Rights Movement." Cinder stated

"Really now? That's actually quite interesting, Miss Fall. Would you care to elaborate on the details on how you're assisting with this movement?" Miss Gideon requested

"Gladly. Crimson and I work as covert advocates for the Humans during under-the-table negotiations. As I mention before we've been all around Remnant and we've found at least two others who feel for our cause. A young lady by the name of Emerald Sustrai and a young man by the name of Mercury Black, both of them are a little over Crimson's age actually." Cinder explained

"Interesting. So, how do these under-the-table negotiations work exactly?" Miss Gideon asked

"I'm sorry but I don't think it would be wise for me to speak any further than what I have already said." Cinder stated

"That is fine. I actually have a request that I would like for you to do for me, if you don't mind." Miss Gideon said

"A request? Very well then, what is it?" Cinder asked

"I want you to take that one with you and put her to work." Miss Gideon replied as she gestured to Rui who was still cuddling with Crimson's arm

"You want us to take Rui? That might not be such a bad idea, but may I ask why?" Cinder inquired

"She a lazy good for nothing who doesn't do anything but eat ice cream." Miss Gideon stated

"PRRTTT! (I Do Not!)" Rui harmonized as she lifted her head away from Crimson's arm once again

"Oh, really? Then by all means, prove me wrong." Miss Gideon challenge

"PRT?! (How?!)" Rui harmonized

"Maybe I could provide a challenge. A test, to see if you can actually be of help to us." Cinder suggested

"What kind of test do you have in mind, Miss Fall?" Miss Gideon asked

"We could use someone to help us out with some carrot-and-stick negotiations, Crimson is too childish to appear as a threat and I sometimes go overboard. We need someone who strong, won't back down, and is intimidating but won't overdo it. So Harime, do you think you have the qualifications to do this job properly?" Cinder inquired

"PRT! (Yes!)" Rui harmonized

"Oh my, that was quick. Are you sure you can actually do it, Harime?" Miss Gideon questioned

"PRRRRRTTTTTTT! (If You're Not Going To Take My Word For It Then Why Don't You Let Me Prove Myself!)" Rui harmonized

"Prove yourself?" Cinder asked

"PRRRTTTT! PRRRRRTTTTTTT! (Yeah, Prove Myself! Fight Me And I'll Show You That I'm More Than Capable!)" Rui harmonized as she quickly disappeared before reappearing with a white katana-like sword with a black hilt and scabbard

"Huh, Interesting. Crimson, do you think you can take her?" Cinder asked unexpectedly

"Of course, Mom." Crimson assured much to Rui's surprise

"Good girl." Cinder stated

BEACON ACADEMY - EMERALD FOREST

"Gah! Freaking Bird!" Akazukin spat as she crashes through a black bird in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward

As Akazukin fell, her eyes suddenly flashed red before she began firing off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow herself down then turns her weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in the blade and fall downward at a slower pace.

Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a glyph under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.

Descending, Ren quickly spun in the air and used StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree until he hit the ground, before brushing off his clothes and looking up to see...

"Woohooo! Yeah! Ally oop!" Yang cried out as she soared over the treetops, using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree before leaping off two trunks to tumble to the ground

"Nailed it!" Yang stated before running off

Falling through the air, Pyrrha used her shield, Akouo to crashes through several trees before rolling onto a branch, immediately shifting her Milo into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha then epically transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until the sound of its impact was heard.

"Thank you!" Jaune called out in the distance

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized waving

In the middle of the forest, Akazukin lands in a crouch before darting off with a single mantra in her mind.

"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find..." Akazukin thought as her eyes reverted to normal

"Yang! Yaaaang!" Akazukin shouting

"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad...What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny!...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm...Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her...Ugh! Okay...Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand..." Akazukin thought internally as she saw herself partnered with various people

Time seems to slow down as Akazukin skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

Wait! Where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates..." Akazukin called out as she quickly facepalmed

Continuing away from Akazukin, Weiss struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

"Come on, come on! Stupid...!" Jaune grunted as he struggled to free himself

Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss assured as she passes Akazukin and drags her way by the hood

"Feelings mutual!" Akazukin assured as she's dragged away into the bushes

"Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" Jaune called out as he watched the scene and waving his arms in vain

"Jaune? Do you...have any spots left on your team?" Pyrrha inquired as she suddenly appeared below

"Very funny..." Jaune groaned as he crossed his arms before eventually looking down to her and smiling, which she returns

EMERALD FOREST - ELSEWHERE

"Hey, what's the hurry?" Akazukin asked as she followed behind Weiss as they trudged through the forest

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your…What the...?" Weiss questioned as a smiling Akazukin suddenly appears next to her

"I'm not slow! You don't have to worry about me, princess!" Akazukin assured

"When did...?" Weiss muttered looking back, slightly amazed

"Just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! Today, you'll see just how strong I truly am. And after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Akazukin girl is such a badass...and I wanna be nicer to her!" " Akazukin explained as she hooked her arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders before disappearing in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time! Akazukin? Akazukin...?" Weiss calling out as multiple pairs of red eyes began to stare at her from the bushes while deep growling could be heard

"Akazukin!" Weiss cried out as she turned to find a large jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her

MISTRAL - PLEASURE PARK ORPHANAGE

"Well now, that was quite the astounding display. Wouldn't you agree, Cathy?" Cinder asked as she lifted a defeated Crimson into her arms

"Indeed." Miss Gideon silently agreed as she looked to Rui with disbelief

"PRRRRRTTTTTTT! (I Take It, That I've Proven Myself Capable!)" Rui harmonized with a creepy smile as she sheathed her katana

"Yes, you have. You're just the person we need, Rui. However, I'll have to explain everything to you later. For right now, I need to tend to Crimson, you gave her quite the beating." Cinder assured with a conflicting expression

"PRRRRRTTTTTTT! PRRRRRTTTTTTT! PRRRRRTTTTTTT! (Let Me Help Too, It's The Least I Can Do! That Way You Can Tell Me Everything That I Need To Know! It'll Be Like Killing Two Birds With One Stone!)" Rui harmonized

"Very well then, come along." Cinder instructed as she carried Crimson inside while Rui followed closely behind

"Dear God! That girl…That girl could have killed me whenever she wanted to…Only god knows why she never did…" Miss Gideon muttered as she tried to hide her fear behind a mask of composure before proceeding back into the orphanage


	5. Chapter 4 - The Emerald Forest

Chapter 04 – The Emerald Forest

EMERALD FOREST

"Helloooooooo? Is anyone out there? Helloooo? I'm getting bored here!" Yang called out

"Is someone there? Akazukin, is that you?" Yang asked as she heard rustling in the bushes behind her

"Nope!" Yang answered herself as she raised her head as she stares at the creature before her

Quickly rolling to the side, Yang dodged an Ursa as it charged out of the green. Gets up, she activated her Ember Celica and stared at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. Leaping over it, its companion ran at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other. Managing to get under it, Yang delivered several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang inquired as the Ursai merely growl at her

"You could just say no." Yang sarcastically replied as one of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, which Yang barely dodges

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..." Was all Yang could say before she was interrupted by a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor

"You...You monsters!" Yang screamed as her eyes turned red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment before she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, sending it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

"What! You want some, too?!" Yang questioned angrily

The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike, only makes a befuddled noise before falling down to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back.

"I could've taken him." Yang panted in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling

EMERALD FOREST – TEAM WHITE ROSE

Deflecting the Beowolf's swipe with her Myrtenaster, Weiss gets pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. Holding out her sword, she quickly goes through her dueling motions and practices.

"Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward…not that forward! Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and…Now!" Weiss thought before dashing forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her

"Die!" Akazukin declared as she suddenly appears between the Weiss and the Beowolf in a blur of rose petals, eyes flashing red, and lands a hit on the monster with Crescent Rose

Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around them. Akazukin, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely able to defend against the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress.

"Hey, watch it!" Akazukin stated

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Weiss retorted

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that..." Akazukin muttered

The duo held their weapons at the ready as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Akazukin reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them.

"We have to go!" Weiss said she grabbed Akazukin's arm before leading her out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass, which cause the Grimm to running back the way they came or risk suffering in the fire

Akazukin and Weiss stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss learns over and pants as Akazukin looks behind her.

"What was that?! Those should've been easy kills!" Akazukin assured

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss pointed out

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akazukin questioned

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!" Weiss replied

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!" Akazukin assured

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss commented sarcastically before walking away from her partner yet again

Agitatedly shrieking, Akazukin, red eyes now glowing, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows after her partner as the tree crashes behind her.

EMERALD FOREST – TEAM ARKOS

Pyrrha Nikos, armed with her weapons, and Jaune Arc are making their way through the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune questioned as he turned his head after hearing a noise from far away

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha replied

As they kept moving, Jaune continued to stare in the direction of the sound as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly.

"Jaune! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized as she looked back

"It's okay. Just a scratch!" Jaune laughed as he lowered his hand from his cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil before gets back up as Pyrrha approaches him

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" Pyrrha asked

"Huh?" Jaune replied

"Your Aura." Pyrrha clarified

"Gesundheit." Jaune said

"Jaune, do you...know what Aura is?" Pyrrha inquired

"Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?" Jaune returned as he quickly waves the question off, avoiding eye contact

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" Pyrrha asked

"Uh...yeah." Jaune replied

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals." Pyrrha pointed out

"What about monsters?" Jaune questioned

"No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light." Pyrrha assured

"Right, that's why we fight them!" Jaune stated

"It's not about why; it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us to manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both." Pyrrha corrected

"By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting." Pyrrha explained

"It's like a force field!" Jaune simplified

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha chuckled

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Pyrrha instructed

"Uhh...Okay." Jaune said as she quickly complied

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha chanted mentally as she began glowing a faint red before placing a hand on Jaune's chest, he too then began to glow a bright white

"Pyrrha?" Jaune said concerned as she hunched over from fatigue

It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. You have a lot of it. Pyrrha grinned as she watched as the scratch on Jaune's faced close up and vanish before getting back up

"Wow..." Jaune smiled as he looked at his hands as the glow soon fades

EMERALD FOREST – ELSEWHERE

Ren slowly trek through the forest's tall grass before stopping and narrowing his eyes. Looking around him, Ren scans the area around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him before surrounding him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a fighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs. Leaping out of the way, Ren dodges the snake's mouth causing it to hitting the ground before instantly snapping back up to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout. As Ren landed in a crouch, the serpent encircles him again. Ren quickly drew his StormFlowers before jumping up and firing at the creature before kicking its snout and slashing its head. Shaking off his attacks, the snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again but he swiftly leaps over it and drives his weapons into its head then pauses, oblivious to serpent's white head behind him. Turning, the white head as it launches itself at Ren. Dodging it, Ren lands just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other head. Only for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off and causing him to drop his weapons, leaving him with just his bare hands as the black head slithers towards him with its long fangs. Holding his hands out in front of him, Ren is holds back the front fangs of the colossal snake with his hands, which were glowing a faint pink, before gripping the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye before rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren quickly snatches up his StormFlowers before runs right at the white head, launching a unrelenting barrage of gunfire and slashes at the beast. A moment later, Ren stands atop of the body of his defeated enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushes them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora Valkyrie.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Ren chuckled

In response, Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" on the nose, causing him to smile.

MISTRAL - PLEASURE PARK ORPHANAGE

"…Rui…Gah…" Crimson shouted as she suddenly jerked awake before clenching her side in pain

"Crimson, dear. Please calm down, the fight's over now." Cinder assured

"I see. Judging by how sore my body is, Rui won. Didn't she?" Crimson asked as she quickly scanned the room to find her mother sitting in a chair across the room and Rui sleeping with her head on the side of the Crimson's bed

"Yes, she did." Cinder replied

"So, does she know yet? Have you told her of what we're really doing?" Crimson inquired

"Of course. I've told her everything that she would need to know. And she's agreed to help us regardless." Cindre answered

"But will she be beneficial to our mission?" Crimson asked

"Her natural abilities are top tier and her Semblance is quite unique. I would be impossible for her not to prove useful to our plans." Cinder explained

"That good." Crimson comment

"Indeed." Cinder agreed

"So…how long was I out for?" Crimson suddenly wondered

"A couple of hours." Cinder replied

"I see. Are we still on track with the plan?" Crimson inquired

"Don't worry, dear. We still have plenty of time. Speaking of the plan, I'd like to make a slight alteration." Cinder stated

"What kind of alteration?" Crimson asked

"I'll explain in a second, but first could you wake up Rui. It would be best if you both heard the details at the same time." Cinder assured

"Okay." Crimson agreed as she moved to wake the sleeping girl next to her

BEACON CLIFF

"The last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy...I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." Glynda pointed out as she observed the video feed of Team Sloth before switching to a feed of Team Arkos trekking through the woods

"Mmmm..." Ozpin grunted silently

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?" Glynda inquired

Ozpin however did not answer, instead he continued to watch his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Akazukin sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her partner, Weiss walks in random directions.

EMERALD FOREST – TEAM WHITE ROSE

"It's definitely this way. I mean...this way! It's definitely this way. Alright, it's official. We passed it." Weiss assured as she walked to the right before stopping and walking left before stops in front of Akazukin, who was currently sitting

"Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Akazukin, red eyes reverted to flashing, suggested as she stood up

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going...to...the forest temple!" Weiss countered only to get a frustrated sigh from Akazukin

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" Weiss pointed out

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." Akazukin retorted

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss questioned

"It means you're an annoying little bitch and I hate you!" Akazukin replied

"Just keep moving!" Weiss ordered as she spun around and walked in another direction

"Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going! Why are you so bossy?" Akazukin asked

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Weiss stated as she turned back to face Akazukin

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Akazukin demanded

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss returned

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Akazukin retorted

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet...But I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss assured before continuing to walk away

"You don't even know me..." Akazukin muttered to herself, with a mixture of dejection and irritation

EMERALD FOREST – TEAM BUMBLEBEE

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked

In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, while her partner following behind. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

"Chess pieces?" Blake wondered

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang pointed out

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake suggested

EMERALD FOREST – TEAM ARKOS

Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked as they proceeded inside

"I'm not sure this is it." Pyrrha pointed out

"Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?" Jaune sighed

Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground. The torch flies into a small puddle and extinguishes, casting the pair in darkness.

"Do you...feel that?" Pyrrha inquired as Jaune gets up and grumbles

"Soul-crushing regret?" Jaune questioned

"No, it's...warm." Pyrrha stated

EMERALD FOREST – TEAM BUMBLEBEE

"Hmmmm...How about a cute little pony?" Yang suggested as she approached the golden knight, quickly studies it, picks it up, and shows it to Blake

"Sure." Blake agrees with a smirk as they walked towards each other to the center of the temple floor

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang stated

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake pointed out as they share a smile

EMERALD FOREST – TEAM ARKOS

Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

"That's the relic!" Jaune said as he slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe

"Hey! Bad...relic! Gotcha!" Jaune grunted as he tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground

"Jaune...?" Pyrrha questioned

Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker, causing him to scream loudly.

EMERALD FOREST – TEAM BUMBLEBEE

Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, where Yang turns towards the direction of its source.

"Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked

Blake however does not answer and instead stares at something in the sky.

EMERALD FOREST – TEAM ARKOS

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling for help and continues to scream.

"Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! Do something!" Jaune cried out as he continues to scream, while get shaken around

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let…" Was all Pyrrha could say before the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay

"...go." Pyrrha finished as she turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, then smiles embarrassingly before turning and running away

EMERALD FOREST – TEAM BUMBLEBEE

Blake is still staring at something above them, but Yang is focused on the forest.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked as she turns to her partner

Blake however still does not answer and instead points at something in the sky.

Looking up, Yang saw Akazukin falling from the sky followed by a faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!"

MISTRAL - AERO-PORT

"Are you sure you're feeling better, dear? You know you could wait and rest for another day." Cinder asked

"I'm fine, mom. Don't worry." Crimson assured

"Very well, if you're sure then we'll continue with the plan. I'm trusting you to do this part while I go retrieve the other, are you sure you can do it?" Cinder asked

"Of course, you can count on me." Crimson assured

"That's great, dear. And as for you, Rui. I'm trusting you to keep Crimson safe, am I understood?" Cinder questioned

"PRRTT! PRRRRRTTTTTTT! (Naturally! I Won't Let Anything Happen To My Little Sister!)" Rui harmonized

"Good. Now get going, you two. You haven't a moment to lose." Cinder instructed

"Right! PRRTT! (Right!)" Crimson and Rui replied in unison before they both boarded their Bullhead and departed


	6. Chapter 5 - Players and Pieces

Chapter 05 – Players and Pieces

EMERALD FOREST – TEAM WHITE ROSE

Weiss and Akazukin are hanging on to something very feathery and very fast.

"Akazukin! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss shouted

"We're fine! Stop being such a drama queen and overreacting!" Akazukin, eyes still flashing red, replied as she raised her voice to heard

"My reaction is justified!" Weiss assured

"Well, why don't we just jump then?" Akazukin suggested

"What are you? Insane?!" Weiss questioned only to be met with silence as Akazukin has already let go

"Oh, you insufferable little red-!" Weiss cried out

EMERALD FOREST – TEAM BUMBLEBEE

Blake is still staring at something above them, but Yang is focused on the forest.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked as she turns to her partner

Blake however still does not answer and instead points at something in the sky.

Looking up, Yang saw Akazukin falling from the sky followed by a faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!"

Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune comes flying through the air and crashes into Akazukin, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing. Akazukin is dazed by the rough landing.

"Oohhhh...What was that?" Akazukin wondered as her eyes reverted to normal as she shook the dizziness away

"Eh-hem! Hey, Akazukin..." Jaune greeted as he hung upside-down from a tree branch above her

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake questioned as she stared at the tree

"I..." Was all Yang could say before she was interrupted by an Ursa emerging from the forest, claws swinging, before a blast of pink energy hit it in the back, causing it to crashes to the ground and depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW! Awwww... It's broken." Nora complained as she rolled off of the creature's back, got up, dashed onto its neck, and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her

"Nora! Please...Don't ever do that again." Ren panted as leaned over, onto the monster before he looks up again and that Nora had run off again before looking around frantically

"Oooohh..." Nora squalled as she was now in the Temple and was currently staring at a golden rook relic

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang as she suddenly grabs it and began she dancing with the chess piece

"Nora!" Ren called out

"Coming, Ren!" Nora called back as she quickly stopped dancing with the rook on her head, saluted, dropping the relic into her hand, before skips off to her friend

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake questioned as she stared at Nora

"I..." Was all Yang could say before she was interrupted once again by Pyrrha comes out of the forest while the Death Stalker uprooted entire trees in its chase after her.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out noticing the blonde boy

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called back hearing the red head

"Whoa!" Akazukin stated as she stood up, looking at the monster below, then jumped from the branch and landed with a roll

"Akazukin!" Jaune cried out

"Akazukin!" Yang called out as her sister landed next to her

"Yang!" Akazukin called back as she raised her arms to give her sister a hug

"Nora!" Nora declared as she came between the sisters and knocked them off-balance in surprise

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake questioned as she stared at Pyrrha and the Death Stalker

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang finally shouts while erupting into a small burst of fire, with her eyes flashing red

Everything stays calm for the two seconds it takes for Yang to cool down, for Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and for Blake and Akazukin to look up.

"Umm...Yang?" Akazukin said as she tugged on her sister's sleeve and points

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss called down to Akazukin

"I said jump!" Akazukin shouted up at Weiss

"She's gonna fall." Blake predicted

"She's fine." Akazukin assured

"She's falling." Ren pointed out

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her.

"Just...dropping in?" Jaune smiled

Weiss is speechless and Jaune soon realizes why, when they both look down.

"Oh, God. Oh, noooooooo…" Jaune screams as they both fall towards the ground

"Oomph!" Jaune grunted as he faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero." Weiss said mockingly

"My back..." Jaune groans

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang stated sarcastically

"Not if I can help it!" Akazukin declares as she sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Death Stalker

"Akazukin, wait!" Yang said as she tried to stop her sister

Akazukin, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Akazukin away and she is knocked back.

"Don't worry! I've got this one!" Akazukin assured as she got up slowly

Akazukin turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

"Akazukin!" Yang cried out running forward

Akazukin rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Akazukin's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.

"Akazukin, get out of there!" Yang called out

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Akazukin called back as she struggled with her cloak

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Akazukin and heading down on the helpless girl.

"Akazukin!" Yang shouted as she reaching out in vain

A white blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to hit Akazukin.

"You are so childish!" Weiss started

Akazukin opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior.

"Weiss...?" Akazukin questioned

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult...but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer." Weiss continued as she removes Myrtenaster from the ice

"I'm not trying to show off. I just wanted to show you that I can do this." Akazukin corrected

"You're fine." Weiss assured before walking away

"Equal footing..." Akazukin muttered gratefully as closed her eyes and clasps her hands before breathing a sigh of relief

"Whoa!" Akazukin stated as she stood up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice

Yang rushes up to Akazukin and gives her a hug, crushing the air out of her.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang assured as the sisters stared at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked joining the group

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss reminded as the group stared at the relics

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. As much as I would like to, there's no point in fighting these things." Akazukin added

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune agreed

Walking into the Temple, Akazukin grabbed a gold knight while Jaune takes hold of a gold rook, before smiling to each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

"Time we left!" Ren stated

"Right. Let's go!" Akazukin called out as her eye flashed red as she waved to the others before proceeding forward while everyone except for a smiling Yang and Blake followed behind her

"What is it?" Blake asked as she approached her partner

"Nothing..." Yang said as she stared proudly at Akazukin as she leaps onto a boulder and motions the group onward before they leave as well

EMERALD FOREST – ELSEWHERE

The group is exits the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!" Yang sarcastically said

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting out of the forest.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune cried out as the group emerged from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air

"Nora, distract it!" Ren called out

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before pulling out her Magnhild and launches several heart-topped shells which burst into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora and created a glyph before lifting her away to safety while Blake and Ren were now being chased.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha called back as she stopped running beside Jaune and gets out Milo in its rifle form and fired off several rounds while Ren did the same until the Death Stalker reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again

The group race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Akazukin, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central structure while Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha were forced on the other side with the Death Stalker. Akazukin then pulls out Crescent and tries to fire at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune pointed out as he and Nora approached the edge of the broken bridge

"Let's do this!" Nora agreed

"Yeah, but, uh...I can't make that jump." Jaune assured as he looked down at the misty abyss

Nora smiles diabolically at him then laughs as she knocks him back before turning her Magnhild into its full-length hammer form and jumping to the edge of the bridge.

"Oh, wait!" Jaune begged as he quickly saw what she was about to do

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Jaune screamed as she slams down her hammer into the bridge, propelling Jaune thought the air and onto the other half of the broken bridge

Nora then places one foot on her hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her towards the Death Stalker before slamming her hammer down onto the center of the beast's skull. Noticing the stinger coming down, she quickly fire Magnhild just as it was about to hit her then fires a second time to avoid the reach of its claws, accidentally knocking Blake off the edge of the bridge in the process. She notices the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gunblade sinks into the central structure, then circles around before leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entirety, before jumping off and landing on the ruined structure at the top of one of the columns between Yang and Weiss.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake points out

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang suggested as she readies her Ember Celica

The Nevermore approaching, Akazukin, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls then leap from one section of falling debris to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

"None of this is working!" Weiss stated

"I have a plan! Cover me!" Akazukin declares after watching Blake whip over to another section of the area while Yang fires round after flaming round at the Grimm

Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

"We gotta move!" Jaune declared before they all rush towards the beast

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with Akouo and slashes it with Milo. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune quickly jumps in to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and dodges the stinger before grabbing onto it then shoots at its skull. Meanwhile, Nora fires more grenades at the beast, which blocks the assault with its claws. Pyrrha then hurls Milo, in its javelin mode, straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, causing it to throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora cried out as the boy was slammed hard into the side of a stone pillar and falls to the ground, with no sight getting back up.

Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out as he quickly gesture to the tail

"Done!" Pyrrha assured as she hurled Akouo like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head before the rebounding shield returned to Pyrrha

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune instructed

"Heads up!" Nora declared as she jumped on Akouo, Pyrrha then leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift and she smiles the entire way up before twirling and fires downward until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it

Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it while Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, a blow manages to collide with its face and causes it to head right towards her but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she prepares to attack again.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung...gry!" Yang declared, firing a round with each syllable before leaping from its mouth and onto the ruins, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs

Despite Yang's attempts however, the Nevermore manages to recover quickly. Yang then smiles as she spots Akazukin and Blake on top of two broken columns while Weiss rushing to the battle. Passing Yang, Weiss hops over the ruins and freezes the tip of the Nevermore's feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its attempts to get airborne. Weiss quickly back-flips onto a glyph, jumps, and lands on the other side before running back to her team.

Blake then tosses Gambol Shroud over to Yang and the two tightens the ribbon between the two columns, so Akazukin can jump onto the center with Crescent Rose and forcing it back into Weiss' blacken glyph.

"Of course, you would come up with this idea." Weiss points out as she held the ribbon back at its fullest tension

"Think you can make the shot, princess?" Akazukin inquired

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss returned confidently

A second passes before Akazukin asks again, "Can't you?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss assured

Akazukin looks forward and reloads Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the glyph from black to red before releasing Akazukin at such a speed that the ground behind her launch crackles while rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm. Pulling her scythe, Akazukin was about to catch the Nevermore by the neck with the blade when the Nevermore began to flail its head wildly, knocking Crescent Rose from Akazukin's hands. Thinking quickly, Akazukin, red eyes now glowing, continued forward and quickly took hold of aerial Grimm's head, allowing momentum to carry her and the beast crashing into the cliff wall. Weiss then swiftly raises Myrtenaster and creates a series of glyphs up the wall, which Akazukin dashes through with help of her Semblance.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watched her climb up with the bird in her grasp until Akazukin reaches the top of the cliff, spun forwards and severs the Nevermore's head from its shoulders with a monstrous-like power. She then lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while her team and Jaune's team watched.

"How did she...do that…" Jaune questioned in amazement

Akazukin, eyes now normal, looks down to her friends as they peer up.

"Well...That just happened!" Yang pointed out as Akazukin continues to smile from above

BEACON ACADEMY – AUDITORIUM

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by...Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin announced while the audience applauses

The audience gives out one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin started before Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug amidst the clapping

"Led by...Jaune Arc!" Ozpin finished

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune questioned

"Well done, young man." Ozpin congratulated

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her fine leader is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Akazukin Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said motioning the four onto the stand before him

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Rose-Weiss-Blake-Yang). Led by...Akazukin Rose!" Ozpin announced causing Yang to look at him with astonishment

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where an obviously shock Akazukin is hugged by her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang stated as she quickly and effectively hid her bewildered face

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." Ozpin assured amidst the last round of cheers

THE SECLUDED AND INCONSPICUOUS WAREHOUSE

Roman was currently in the middle of a call on his Scroll.

"Huh? What do you mean you're sending me help? Are you saying you don't trust me to get this done on my own?-What do you mean due to my recent failure, that was just one incident!-They're already on their way? Well then, call 'em back!-What do you mean you can't?-Gah, Fine! Whatever! Uh, damn it! Does she really think a bunch of snot nosed kid will be able to help me?" Roman sighed as he angrily slams the Scroll down before holding a cigar to his mouth and puts his lighter to the end

"Do you have a problem with us helping you, Mr. Torchwick?" Crimson inquired a she suddenly appeared behind Roman with a significantly smaller girl

"Whoa! When did you get in here?! And who the hell is she?" Roman questioned as he gestured to the smaller girl

"Just now. As for her, she my partner, Rui Harime. My mom sent us here to aid you." Crimson replied

"Okay, let me get this straight. Cinder didn't have any faith in me, so she sent me two kids to help?" Roman asked in disbelief

After hearing being called a kid, Rui's eyes narrow before she slowly began to draw her katana.

"Rui, Stop! As much as I would love for you to kill him, he is still necessary." Crimson assured as she held Rui's katana in its hilt

Looking into Crimson eyes for a moment, Rui stopped before resheathing her weapon.

"Rui doesn't like to be mistaken for a kid. She's twenty-four years old, Mr. Torchwick." Crimson clarified

"Really, she's twenty-four? She's shorter than you are." Roman questioned with a small laugh

Narrowing her eyes again, Rui started to redraw her katana.

"What I've have told you is the truth. Also, I would like to advise you not to annoy her. Because if you get on her bad side, she will not hesitate to kill you." Crimson warned as she stopped Rui's katana once again before forcing it back into the scabbard

"Huh, I'll try my best to remember that." Roman assured as he quickly stopped laughing

"Good. Anyways, you have company." Crimson stated just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a container of a trolley

"Payment. Open it." Roman ordered as he placed a collection of Lien cards on the table, which the man takes

Taking a crowbar, the masked man proceeds open the container, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors; orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more.

"We're gonna need more men..." Roman said as he picks up a blue gem before looking over the rest of the loot

"Hey, aren't we enough?" Crimson asked as Rui was about to draw her weapon for a third time

"I meant we're going need more men to retrieve and move the cargo." Roman clarified

"That is…actually understandable." Crimson agreed as Rui straightened up

"I'm glad you understand, kid." Roman breath as he began rustling Crimson's hair before his hand was hit by Rui's scabbard

"Don't ever do that again or else." Crimson warned with a look of displease

"God dammit, that hurt…Remind me again, how she's your partner? The two of you are at most a decade apart in age." Roman groaned as he shook his bruised hand

"Huh? Oh, right. Do you want the short story or the long story?" Crimson asked

"Give me the long one, we have plenty of time until the reinforcements come around." Roman answered

"Well…" Crimson started


End file.
